


Speechless

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No one knows whats happening, Public Sex, Yoosung basically comes undone in front of the whole rfa party, this is sin, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: It's Yoosung's turn to give the opening speech at the RFA party. Saeyoung helped him stay up all night practicing, but now he's prepared to give him a bit of a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this sin! I've had this idea for quite awhile now and really enjoyed finally getting it down on paper! Excited to hear what you all think~

Yoosung flipped through the cue cards in his hands, fingers fidgeting with the paper corners as he did his best to rerun the speech in his head, his nerves making his heart pound against his chest. It was the first RFA party he’d be doing the opening speech for, and suddenly with the time finally coming, all the confidence he’d had earlier this morning dwindled. He’d stayed up almost all night practicing, and despite the jokes, Saeyoung really did help him perfect it. He knew if he could get up on that stage and find the familiar gaze of his boyfriend, that everything would be fine. 

He looked up from his notes for the last time, taking a deep breath, straightening his bow tie and slowly making his way up on stage. His walk was rather stiff, back straight up, doing anything he could to avert his gaze from the audience, for at least the time being. His eyes stared straight forward, taking a deep breath as he slowly stepped up to the podium, brows furrowing when he felt his foot knock into something below him. His head slowly turned down, eye’s widening a bit as he took a small step back.

“S-Saeyoung?” he whispered, his voice breathy, a hint of confusion trailing off at the end. Saeyoung gave him a reassuring smile, a hand coming to stroke the side of his leg gently before giving him a thumbs up, eye’s gentle as they encouraged him to do a good job. Yoosung smiled softly, mouthing the words “thank you” as he stepped up more confidently. His eyes gazed over the room, everyone talking amongst themselves, while the rest of the RFA looked on proud. He knew then that he could do it, clearing his throat as he reached for the microphone. 

The podium was much too big for him, his shoulders barely visible over the large hollow wooden pillar. The width offered Saeyoung some coverage, allowing him to sit on the floor at the foot of his boyfriend without anyone being the wiser. He watched up at him with a proud gaze, knowing he’d do well, wanting to prove to him that with all his practicing, he could do this with all odds against him. 

“Hello Everyone, My name is Yoosung Kim, the youngest member of the RFA. I’m happy to see so many people here to join us tonight, I’d like to start by welcoming you all to this wonderful event, and explaining the itinerary for this evening.” He spoke clearly, voice slowly starting to relax as he felt himself ease into it, his free hand coming to pet Saeyoung’s hair gently, running his fingers through it as a calming distraction. 

Saeyoung’s eyes flashed with mischief, slowly leaning his head against Yoosung’s leg, relaxing onto it with a bit of pressure. He paused and watched Yoosung closely, eyes focused on the blonde as he slowly pressed his cheek to Yoosung’s crotch, pushing against it with just enough pressure to feel it stiffen. He felt Yoosung shift, his hand tugging at Saeyoung’s hair, trying to get him to knock it off. 

Saeyoung smiled against him, hand sliding up to fiddle with Yoosung’s button, slowly dragging down the zipper with a silent chuckle. Yoosung stuttered, eyes flicking down to look at Saeyoung every few seconds, his gaze anything but happy, flashing frustrated glares down at him between statements. 

Yoosung gasped as he felt Saeyoung’s hot mouth make contact over his boxers, his tongue pushing against the fabric, dampening it with hard long strokes. Saeyoung mouthed it gently, pleased that his boy was getting so hard so quickly for him, a small breathy moan escaping his mouth. It was soft, but Yoosung could hear it, his face and voice suddenly coming off flustered as he did his best to continue speaking. His hand tightened in Saeyoung’s hair, desperately looking for anything to hold on to, the pleasure burning through his body like a wildfire. 

Saeyoung gently tugged his underwear down and Yoosung let out the smallest of whimpers, coughing in order to cover it up. He couldn’t do this, how was he supposed to focus with his boyfriend’s mouth on his cock, his hand trying it’s best to pull him away by his hair. Saeyoung let out another moan, fuck. Yoosung could feel himself losing focus, the hot tongue coming into contact with the tip of his head, slow gentle licks attentively cleaning up the small beads of precum. 

Yoosung looked up from Saeyoung, the crowd stared at him in confusion in what appeared to be his sudden loss of confidence. He let out a nervous laugh and apologized that this had been his first time speaking in front of so many people. Pressing on, his vision blurred as he stared down at his bullet point cue cards, slowly regaining some clarity. He continued to speak, voice breaking as Saeyoung pulled his cock deeper into his mouth. 

His tongue worked him like a pro, flattening against him with every bob of his head, letting out soft low moans for Yoosung’s enjoyment. Yoosung looked out to the RFA table, he could see his friends watching, the worry in their eyes as he stuttered out the rest of the introduction. He watched them closely as he spoke, eyes half lidded and voice dropping from it’s regular high octave. 

He couldn’t help but go red, head spinning at the thought of all his friends watching his boyfriend make him cum, cock twitching in Saeyoung’s mouth, causing him to groan at the feeling. Yoosung’s grip tightened in the soft red locks once more, his voice trailing off as he talked about how each members important in the RFA. Saeyoung sped up, bobbing and sucking, tongue pushing flat as it rubbed against the head, hooded eyes locked up on Yoosung as he craved making his body finish for him right here right now.

“And Finally…” His voice paused hand holding Saeyoung so tightly he couldn’t move, hips jerking towards Saeyoung as he reached his limit “Saeyouung…’ He was finished, voiced breathy as he called his name in such ecstasy in front of everyone, it wasn’t an obvious moan, but it seemed out of place to everyone listening. His hips jerked in small motions as he came in Saeyoung’s mouth, holding back any sounds with all he had. His face fell, looking down, hair covering his eyes as he panted, trying to regain himself, hand slowly brushing through Saeyoung’s hair as his eyes fixed on watching him lap up every drop of cum. 

Everyone looked to one another in concern, scared he was breaking under the pressure before his head snapped up slowly, a deep breath leaving his lungs as he brought the mic back up to his face. “This organization would be lost without such a bright smile, the goof of our group, and the one who’s responsible for our safety. We’d all be lost without Saeyoung, me especially, I’m sorry for getting emotional, but the RFA is my family, and I hope tonight we can all make you feel as at home as I do, thank you.” He reached up to place the mic in it’s hold, Saeyoung having tucked him away and made him look presentable again, he walked off stage flush and embarrassed, having just caught Saeyoung’s grin. He slowly walked around the edge of the room to the back, taking his seat at the table, trading spots as Jumin made his way up to give the toast. 

Yoosung sat down with a huff, head hung and low as he stared down at his hands, fiddling in his lap. When he looked up he was met with everyone's gaze, clearly confused at what just happened, suddenly feeling flustered all over again. Zen looked ready to ask about a hundred questions when he was cut off by Jaehee telling him to leave it until after the opening ceremony. Zen furrowed his brows, a mix of worry and concern before turning with a scoff as he watched Jumin make his way up all high and mighty. 

Jumin stepped onto this stage, stopping in his tracks a few steps back from the podium, eyes staring down before slowly continuing his way over. “What the hell is he doing?” Zen whispered, watching Jumin make an awkward approach to the podium. He glared down, eyes meeting with dear Saeyoung who was still seated cross legged on the floor, eyes shining as he flashed a smile and waved up at Jumin. Jumin seemed to come to realize what he just experienced, mouth turning ever so slightly into a frown, bristling as his eyes gave a deathly glare towards Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung shrugged, still looking proud of himself, Jumin took a step forward and kneed Saeyoung between the eyes. Saeyoung let out a small yelp and pouted, rubbing his head before sitting back against the wooden pillar, crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes. 

Jumin gave his toast, raising his glass and taking a sip when everyone was done clinking their glasses. He gave a thank you and excused himself, walking away without another glance at Saeyoung and going back to sit at the table. He sat down in silence, drinking his wine and hoping he could forget everything that happened in the past half hour, pouring himself a bigger glass then usual. 

Zen gave a sigh and turned to Yoosung, pursing his lips as he stared him down. “So Yoosung...what the hell happened up there? You were doing fine but you slowly seemed to lose your cool.” Yoosung sucked in with a gasp and averted his eyes, warmth starting to creep up his face again. “I- Well...I guess…” His voice slowly trailed off, lucky for him being cut off by Saeyoung’s return. 

Saeyoung took his spot beside Yoosung, arm coming to rest around his shoulders, as he leaned over to kiss his cheek and give him a little nuzzle. Yoosung felt himself go warmer and he leaned into the soft touch. 

“You did great babe~” he cooed. Zen tilted his head, glaring over towards Saeyoung now, eyes narrowing “Where the hell have you even been all this time, anyway?” he accused, tapping a finger on the table. Jaeehee let out a little gasp “Oh, yes! Saeyoung, I couldn’t find you anywhere, I assume you found somewhere else to watch if you heard the speech okay.” Saeyoung smirked and gave a long hum “You could say that~” 

“He was under the podium” Jumin stated, taking a long swig of his wine, placing it back onto the table, never removing his gaze from his glass. Yoosung swallowed, the room suddenly feeling too hot for him to breath, head turning light momentarily. “Huh?” Zen contributed. 

There was a long pause before Zen pulled his gaze from Jumin, head slowly turning to look at Yoosung and Saeyoung, Saeyoung’s smirk wide as Yoosung sat quietly, hoping the situation would just go away. Jaehee let out a gasp, almost spilling her wine, mouth agape as she brought a hand to cover her mouth. “Please don’t tell me you..” Yoosung got up quickly to try and run away, excusing himself in a hushed voice. 

He didn’t get far before he was dragged down into Saeyoung’s lap, his arms like a vice grip around his waist, holding him there tightly as he smiled, so proud of himself for what he did. “Guess you all know what it’s like to see Yoosung come undone for me now, huh~? Only I can make him such a flustered mess~” Yoosung pouted, his face bright red as he tried his best to struggle away from the redhead. “Come’on Saeyoung! This isn’t funny! I can’t believe you made me- made me- you know! In front of everyone!”

Saeyoung hummed as he nuzzled into his neck, kissing it softly “It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it~” he cooed, Zen let out a disgusted sound and got up “I have to go have a smoke” he groaned, making a quick get away as he rushed towards the door. Jaehee coughed and got up as well “I think I also...need some air” her face red, overcome with embarrassment. Jumin scoffed and took another sip of his wine. “You two never cease to find new ways to disgust me.”


End file.
